


A Single Duet

by MrMayoEgg (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Male Character, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrMayoEgg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Singer!Eren and Levi. Modern Day AU</p><p>Eren Jeager's manager has made a deal with the famous Levi Ackerman for the two to do a duet of one of Levi Ackerman's new songs, Hurricane, at his next concert. At first Eren is surprised in why this famous artist would chose to do a duet with another competing artist, but he soon comes to realize the true intentions.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: Hurricane is a song by Panic! At The Disco. It is not mine and I do not own the lyrics. I do not own Attack On Titan/Shingeki no Kyojn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just mention that my tags just suggest so much.  
> So so so so so much and I love it.  
> We're going to have so much fun with this fanfiction.  
> Also, do you guys see how creative I am with my titles?  
> So creative :D

Eren held the phone up to his ear, practically shoving it against his ear in a desperate attempt to hear the speaker on the phone.

"Yes, I have managed to get him to agree to do a joint concert with you. This could lead to an awful lot of publicity for you." The brunette was practically shaking.

"What- wait why would he agree?" His desperate attempt to not stutter failed miserably. As usual. Now Eren was at a point were he was practically implanting the phone on his ear. His free arm flailed about as he sat on his couch cross legged.

"Eren, he is actually quite flexible when it comes to joint concerts. The only thing is that you guys do a duet." He could hear her voice fade out a little when it came to that subject. She knew that I didn't really duet that often. It was an irregularity. 

"Uh... A duet? What song?" I had retracted my arm to my side and sat silently, waiting for her response.

"It just so happens that its his new song..." Her voice was quiet and I strained to hear her as she spoke.

"Hange. Are you saying I have to sing that song?" I hissed into the phone. I could almost see her grin as she spoke again.

"Oh but Eren, it would be great for you. Now he wants to meet tomorrow at 10:30am sharp. Don't be late, this guy has a think for punctuality." Hange quickly hung up the phone after her sentence, leaving Eren, sitting there, not knowing what to do with himself.

"10:30am huh...." He murmured before standing up from his couch. He was in his living room, sitting on the little leather couch. That was the first thing he bought with his own money, and vowed never to throw it away. 

Eren's head snapped around when he heard the front door opening. Most of the apartment is open planned, so he could see the front door from the living room. The kitchen didn't have a door, but rather had a door shaped hole in the wall. He then had a breakfast bar sort of integrated into the wall. There was another hall with two doors at the end of it on either side and one straight on. Those were his and Mikasa's bedrooms and a bathroom.

"Hey Eren." Mikasa dropped her bag at the door and removed her shoes. She looked up and smiled at Eren. Mikasa yawned slightly before walking over to the couch and plopping down.

"Hey Mikasa, how was collage?" Eren returned to sitting down, forgetting why he stood up in the first place. Mikasa gave him an "are you serious" look before sighing.

"The same as usual. It was quite boring today too." She spoke in her monotone voice, occasionally sighing. 

"That's why I didn't end up going to collage." He stated casually. Mikasa turned to look at him. The look she gave him made him wish he could erase his words. If looks could kill....

"How is that concert thing going?" He looked up at her and smiled.

"Oh yeah, Hange managed to get him to agree. Only thing is that I have to duet with him with his new song." He stretched quietly.

"Ah." She responded. He smiled at her before I heard my stomach rumble. He looked up at his convietly placed wall clock before taking out his phone.

"Hey Mikasa, it's 7:40, want to order in some pizza." He asked. She nodded and he smiled again. Life was pretty okay.

The only thing was he would have to duet with him.

Publicity I guess.

And if you duet with the one and only Levi Ackerman, you're sure to get lots of publicity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is there such a thing as chapter summaries?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters do get longer I swear.  
> I'm posting them off my Wattpad acc so I know.

Eren's eyes opened to an insufferable beeping of his alarm. He opened his heavy eyelids and cast his view torwards the alarm clock on his dressing table. His eyes widened in alarm as he sat up in bed.  
"You have got to be fucking kidding me its 10:00! I need to meet with Hange and Levi at fucking 10:30!" He swung his legs over the bed and hopped up. Covers flew everywhere (oh my god my horse is eating my hair) as he attempted to run to his closet. In his desperate movements, he tripped over clothes that were scattered over his floor. Honestly his room looked as though it belonged to a teenager. Well, being 20, he wasn't far off.   
Regaining his composure, he rushed over to his wardrobe. Since most of his clothes were on his floor, his wardrobe only consisted of clothes he never wore or dressy clothes. Even though this was a casual meeting, he didn't want to look like his usual tramp like self.   
He spent about 10 minutes trying to decide what clothes to wear before finally going with black jeans, a shirt that had "Life sucks, but I suck more than Life so it's okay" and a grey hoodie, that was his cleanest and neatest hoodie he owned. He placed on black runners as he would probably end up running to their meeting place.  
Hange in the end had texted him more details about where they were meeting. They were going to a café, but since it was a pretty low key café there probably won't be many people there.  
Eren grabbed his phone and looked down at it.  
"Fuck my life it's 10:25!" He yelled and began racing out the room. He slammed the door open and raced down the hall. Mikasa was sitting in the living room. She looked up from the TV at her brother racing in. He didn't even have time to say hi as he raced out the front door. Mikasa was used to him being late for everything she simply passed it off as he's late for something and oh god was late.  
Now you would think, Eren being a singer and a pretty famous one at that, would have a car, nice house and you know, rich people stuff, but no. Eren lived in a small apartment with his sister and walked or cycled anywhere. He simply didn't like using money. Like at all.  
In Eren's state of panic, he managed to forget that he had a bike and simply sprinted down the road. Lucky for him the café wasn't very far. He, quite literally, sprinted the entire way there.   
He raced into the shop, panting heavily. He checked his phone.  
10:35.  
Well at least he wasn't too late.  
"Eren you're finally here!" A familiar, excited voice boomed across the quiet café. I looked over at the source of the voice to see Hange sitting at a table with a rather grumpy looking man. His hair was styled into an undercut, black bangs that hung over his steel grey eyes and lips stuck in a straight line. Eren would be lying if he said that the man wasn't attractive. It was pretty obvious who he was though. Just by the way he was. If Eren hadn't seen him all over the TV or in magazines, he would still be able to tell who it was.  
"Are you just going to stand there staring or are you going to sit down." The man snapped, which seemed to chase Eren out of his trance. He walked over to the table and sat down beside Hange.  
"Ah now that you're here-"  
"Yes, five minutes late may I add." The man cut in. He sighed irritably.  
"Yes, but now that you are here, we're here to discuss the concert and some details about it." Hange smiled widely. She turned to the bag she had beside her and started rooting around.  
"Levi Ackerman." Eren looked over at the man. He had his hand out and was looking straight into Eren's eyes.   
"Eren Jeager." He responded shyly, taking Levi's hand and shaking it. Levi nodded and took a sip of his coffee, before sending a smirk towards Eren. In return, Eren just sent him a smile.  
"Ah yes!" Hange turned back around and dropped a large file.  
They talked about the details of the concert and that they were most defiantly doing that song. Eren tried to ask to do another song but Levi immediately refused.  
Even though to Eren, Levi seemed grumpy, rude and quite short (in more ways than one), he had a feeling that he would somehow get along with this man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally was going to put their actual meeting in this chapter but I may or may not have gotten lazy and decided not to.

To say that Eren was tired was an understatement. 

He was utterly exhausted.

He had been up all night practicing Levi's song, reading over the words and testing out the pitches. To be honest, this was one of Levi's most intimate songs.

But to be honest, he'd heard worst. 

Also it was a pretty catchy song.

When he finally managed to get out of bed after Mikasa throwing many objects at him, including silverware, a phone, a can and many other things, he ended up humming the song as he made breakfast.

Eren was actually an okay cook. He worked well in the kitchen, and it was one of his career choices when he was deciding what collage he wanted to go to. He had the choice of singing, literature, art and cooking/catering.

In the end he obviously chose singing. He used to do a lot of little shows for his family. Him, Mikasa, his mother and occasionally his father. But it was a very big occasionally. 

His mother always told him he had a wonderful voice, and he chose to believe her.

"Eren... what are you humming?" Mikasa entered the kitchen, rooting through the fridge.

"Mikasa I'm making breakfast! Don't snack!" He swatted her away from the fridge as he cooked, trying not to burn the omelette that he was making. "And it's the song Levi asked me to duet on." He focused on the omelette, prying it gently out of the pan and onto a plate. He handed it to Mikasa before starting to prepare another one.

"But what song is it?" He raised an eyebrow at her as he poured the omelette mixture into the pan.

"Uh...Hurricane I think it's called." Eren started paying more attention to the food in front of him than his sister. 

"Eren you're going to sing that song? Apparently it's one of his most intimate songs!" She looked over at him, her fork in the air, a piece of omelette resting carefully on the silverware. Her eyes were widened in shock and her mouth hung open. Eren simply shrugged, taking the omelette he was making off the pan. He sat down opposite her, eating his omelette silently. After a while of uncomfortable silence, he finally answered.

"Well I asked did he want to do another song, but apparently he didn't want to. I didn't even get to suggest properly. I started and he just said "no"" The brunette scowled slightly. 

The man had been rude. Blunt and rude. He bluntly pointed out the fact that Eren was spilling crumbs or that he got "A shitload of coffee" on his face. Not to mention the fact that he spouted shit jokes as often as he could. Any previous thoughts of a mutual friendship was out the window. Honestly it was probably fleeing as fast as it could.

The fact that the man was so rude and cold towards Eren made him, Eren, quite self conscious. Which rarely happened. It was as though Levi made it his sole purpose to put him down.

Eren honestly had no idea why so many people loved him.

Okay maybe Eren was being slightly hypocritical. He had idolized Levi Ackerman just a teeny tiny bit. But that was it. He didn't completely love the man. Fuck, he didn't love the man at all.

He still had a tiny bit of the leftover feelings he had before he met Levi, but they were slowly, but surely dying out. Eren was pretty glad they were dying out. 

"Eren, are you okay?" Mikasa's soft, questioning voice broke through his thoughts. He looked over at the raven haired female and smiled softly.

"Yeah I'm okay." He looked back at his half eaten omelette, suddenly not hungry anymore.

"Eren, I gotta go to collage now. Be safe and don't hurt yourself. Make sure to eat lunch and don't get into trouble if you go out. Make sure you stay in the safe-" 

"Mikasa I'll be okay. I'm fine!" Eren smiled softly at his sister, attempting to reassure her. She stood up and nodded, turning and getting her bag. She waved softly and walked down the hallway. The sound of the opening and closing door told him she was gone. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

Bing!

Eren picked up his phone off the table and looked at it. There was a message from an unknown number.

Unkown: Hey brat, you better be at my apartment in 20 minutes. Here's the details: 75 St.James Street. The big apartment block. 2nd floor.

 

Eren sighed. It was pretty obvious who it was. He saved the contact, giving it a unique nickname. He smiled as he looked at the contact. A feeling of satisfaction settled over him as he sat there. He realized that he should probably reply and get ready. He knew the apartment blocks and how to get there, but it was fifteen minutes away. 

You: Yes I'll be there on time.

Mr.OCD Asshole: You better. 

Eren sighed again, before cleaning up the plates and getting ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so it's been a while hasn't it? Well I've got a bunch of chapters for you guys so just hold up!

Eren got lost. Yes that was totally the reason he was ten minutes late.  
It wasn't as though he had purposefully walked slowly or purposefully taken a wrong turn.  
No not at all.  
But when he did arrive at the front door of the famous singer, Levi Ackerman, he was most certainly late. He knocked gingerly on the door. It swung open, revealing a short and more pissed off than usual Levi. His eyes narrowed as he looked Eren over.  
"You're late." He stated simply.  
"I got lost." Eren shrugged. The man's eyes narrowed more before he stepped back, allowing Eren into the apartment.  
It was nicely decorated, black leather couches over a gray sheepskin in the sitting room, with a flat screen tv and white washed walls. His entire flat screamed clean. There wasn't a fingerprint on the glass coffee table or a speck of dirt on the white curtains.  
Eren gingerly took off his shoes, noting that the wooden floors looked as clean as the rest of the place. He waited for Levi to show him where to go. The man soon brushed past him and sat down on the large couch. Eren followed suit, not wanting to dirty, or toutch, anything. He sat down gently on the soft leather couch.   
"Why exactly am I here?" He asked, gazing around in awe at the man's apartment. Sure he disliked the man, but he didn't dislike the apartment.   
"Because I want to see if a shitty brat like you can sing." Levi answered bluntly. He had turned torwards his macbook air as he set up some of the background music. Of course it was the song that they were doing a duet in. Eren took a deep breath and closed his eyes, waiting for the moment he had to sing.  
Are you worth your weight in gold?  
Cause you're behind my eyelids when I'm all alone.  
Hey stranger, I want you to catch me like a cold.  
You and god both got the guns, when you shoot I think I'd duck.

I led a revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free.  
We said "No more war, no more clothes!  
Give me peace.  
Oh kiss me!"

Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane!  
Drop our anchors in a storm.  
Hey! They will never be the same.  
Fire in a flask to keep us warm.  
Cause they know, I know,  
That they don't look like me.  
They know, I know,  
That they don't sound like me.

You'll dance to anything.  
You'll dance to anything.

Eren took a deep breath and looked over at the shorter male. Sure it was only the first verse and chorus but it must have been enough. Levi simply turned off the music and sat back.  
"Well you're less shitty than I thought you would be." He stretched his arms over his head.  
"Thank you?" Eren looked anywhere but the man.   
"Well since we're doing a duet with it, I need to help you get the keys right." Levi turned around to face the brunette. "When you sing the first verse, your tone needs to go low." Levi coughed gently before singing the verse. His voice was low and sultry.  
It wasn't sexy at all. Nope.   
Well at least that's what Eren kept on telling himself.  
When he finished the verse he looked at Eren.   
"Make sure you get the tone low enough, because right now, your voice is too high pitched. It's the same with the start of the chorus. But once you get to the "Oh kiss me" try and speed it up a bit." Levi sighed. "At least if you can do that you would probably be a lot less shitty. And try and look more nutral, you looked like you had to take a big shit or something." Eren looked over and Levi. He sighed and tried again, this time trying out the different ways Levi told him about. It way had been his imagination, but he thought he saw a small smile ghost over Levi's lips.


End file.
